Attack Dogs (killstreak)
In Call of Duty: World at War multiplayer, attack dogs can be called in by a player after killing seven enemy players consecutively without dying. The dogs will spawn and attack enemy players on the map for 60 seconds. Friendly dogs will appear as German Shepherds and enemy dogs are shown in solid black color. The dogs can be killed, but will continue to respawn until the 60 second cycle has ended. Dogs will attack by lunging and biting at enemy players. An enemy player can survive up to two direct dog lunges before dying. Killing a dog will give a player 2-3 EXP (depeding on the game mode), but will not count as a kill or an assist. However, in Team Deathmatch and Free for all you score 3 and 2 points respectively, making it possible to actually win the game with fewer kills than what would otherwise be necessary (for example winning a Free-for-All match with fewer than 30 kills). Dogs go rarely into water and they can't climb ladders. Dogs also cannot attack enemy players in tanks. Single Player In Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty World at War, dogs will jump on the player and knock them down. Like a Banzai charger, you can kill them before they kill you by pressing the melee button to break their neck. Defending Against Dogs Although not really used in real life WW2, it is usually a good defense to go into water, as dogs rarely enter it. Going up a ladder is also quite effective, as they will not climb ladders; however, one is usually vulnerable to other attacks while on a ladder. These strategies are particularely effective on a map such as Makin (although sometimes they do enter water so be CAREFUL). Whatever the strategy employed to avoid dogs, it is critical that they be killed at all costs as quickly as possible. Not only will they survive for 60 seconds, but dogs can be a critical factor in team based matches like War or Domination where certain points on the map need to be obtained. Another strategy for avoiding dogs is to enter a tank (as they cannot attack you) and use the turret gun to kill them and get extra points. The flaw with this method is you are open to enemy fire. One of the best tactics is getting into a corner where dogs can only come from one way, and melee them when they jump. All weapons will kill dogs. A common tactic in multiplayer is for players to use bayonets. This will conserve ammo and will result in an instantly killing the dog. Using a bayonet is far superior to the knife; due to the extra reach you will usually not receive damage. Unfortunately, the bayonet occasionally just knocks the dog back. A good tip is when the dogs are on your side follow them as they will lead you to the enemy who will most likely be distracted allowing you to get some good kills. Dogs will use staircases. Also, in the map "Courtyard", if you use the trick when you get up above the ground on the two center platforms, dogs can also jump up there. Players on the wii version though will have no choice but to go up close and fight the dogs themselves. Dogs are somewhat harder to kill than the players. When a dog attacks you, it will stun you for about 3 seconds. So always have a pistol ready. Remember, you need something with a close range advantage so that you are not vulnerable. Players generally wait for the dogs to attack them so that they can knife them, but it's better to start attacking. When against dogs, players should team up. Mostly in team deathmatch. This is because if a dog starts attacking your teammate, you can help them by shooting at the dog. A good pistol for attacking dogs (if you are sniping or would prefer to conserve ammo.) would be the Walther P38 or Nambu. While the .357 Magnum,might have extreme power, but you don't 'have to have '''extreme power to face the dogs. They usually die within 2-3 shots, depending on where and what Perks you use while fighting them. Strategies With Dogs Following the dogs is a really good idea, but consider this: Before you unleash the hounds, wait until you die and then call them in. This way, your hounds will keep killing enemies, thus awarding you with a Recon Plane, Artillery Strike, and eventually, more dogs. The issue is that after you die, kills completed by dogs only count to your kill streak after you get a kill of your own. Also, you cannot send out another pack of dogs to accompany ones already on the field. Dogs won't pursue you in water. In Makin, enemy dogs will stay at the shore if you're in the water. However, be warned that in Makin Day, the tide is low, and they will attack and follow you in the area where water was present on Makin. Be warned, they'll attack and follow on the stream on the far side of Makin. They won't come near you if you're in the pond in Castle. Trivia *As mentioned dogs cannot climb ladders, therefore, if you are a sniper with a high elevation, you will not have to worry about them. However, they can jump quite high. *Although realistically dogs cannot climb ladders, they have been known to leap 6ft high to get on top of objects, such as the grass-jungly walls on "Courtyard" and in personal experience even jump the entire ladder on the balcony in "Dome" *The dogs seem to be vulnerable in only one area, as shots to the legs or head are ineffective; only a shot to the stomach will kill them. This can be especially complicated if you have to compensate for lag. *If you don't know which dog is on which side, look at their fur color. A German Shepard is on your team and a black dog is on the enemy team. *Although it would be nearly impossible in a real match, you can be killed by your own dog. Simply go to a Custom Match get 7 kills on a friend then climb a ladder, summon the dogs then stand just on the ladder, but don't fall off, the enemy has to be next to you the dog will jump and sometimes hit you. *Dogs can also be killed with a knife attack to the body or head. Quotes *"Bring in the dogs!"'' *''"Dogs, coming right at us!"'' -Marine Raiders *''"The savages send dogs to do their work!"'' *''"Our dogs hunger for the flesh of our enemies!"'' -Imperial Japanese Army *''"Our hounds will tear them to shreds!"'' *''"They send their hounds! But they too will find only death!"'' -Wehrmacht *''"They have released the dogs!"'' *"The savages sent dogs to do their work!" *''"Unleash the dogs!"'' -Red Army